wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Adara Carey
The following is a thread archive for an original character, Adara Carey . Past Threads *Smile When Your Friends Are Watching - Adara gets jealous over Oliver Lucas becoming a spirit healer. *Anywhere But Here - 28 Dragon - Adara's best friend Jocasta flees the Circle Tower *Hurt and Heal - 30 Dragon - Adara meets Kayreeh in the alienage in the Blight's aftermath ='9:32'= Drakonis *Arcane Alliances - Adara tracks down Anders in Amaranthine and asks for a job Cloudreach *Practice Makes Perfect - She meets Penelope Bridge in the training yard and gets her first lesson in swordfighting. *Dig Yourself Deeper - Adara falls into a slaver pit but is rescued by a mercenary named Kyros. *Herbs and Hot Water - Kyros brings new information about the slavers in Amaranthine *Three of Swords - Adara finds Bridge in the practice yard again, as well as a Grey Warden named Fiagai *Witchlight - Fiagai catches Adara doing magic *Gathering Leads - Siali, Kyros, and Adara follow up on a lead about the slavers. Bloomingtide *Testing The Waters - Adara is asked to bring a letter to Vaia *Folly of an Evening - Meets Devlin and Kahrin. She notices Dev's templar insignia and makes a panicked escape. *Storm in a Teacup - Anders comes to see why Adara fled the previous evening *Heard You Like It Inky - Kahrin asks Fiagai about a supposed tattoo *Read My Lips - Begins teaching Fiagai how to read but is mostly sidetracked by sex *Dinners and Loners - Adara meets and has dinner with Marius, a guardsman at the Keep. *Requisitions - Captain Penelope Bridge visits the infirmary for supplies. *I Lied My Face Off - Lucian knows Fiagai has a mage lover and doesn't believe the rumors that it's Anders. He comes to the clinic to confront them. *The Pointy End Goes This Way - Kahrin gives Adara some training with a blade. *All The World's A Mage ''- Adara visits Caitriona, another elven apostate in Amaranthine *Someone Get Me A Healer - Marius comes to the infirmary with a broken nose. Adara does the best she can without magic. *Once More, With Healing - Marius comes to have Anders finish healing his nose and meets Adara's roommate Sybil. Justinian *The Familiar and the New - Adara bumps into Fiagai and Caitriona in Amaranthine and is introduced to Nicolette. *An Uncomfortable Necessity - Bridge comes by the clinic in need of some awkward herbs, and Kahrin drops by. Solace *A Message In Blood - A murdered templar turns up outside the Chantry, and Adara catches a glimpse of her old friend Jocasta. *Night of the Living Dead - Undead corpses attack Vigil's Keep, and Adara believes she knows the blood mage behind it. *Master of Puppets - Adara confronts her old friend Jocasta about the dead templars and the attack on the Keep. She and Fiagai are captured, and Jocasta forces Fiagai to cut Adara with a darkspawn blood-tainted knife. Lucian saves them and kills Jocasta. *Better to Ask Forgiveness - Fiagai brings Adara to Anders and the men decide to put her through the Joining rather than let the taint kill her. *Rot You Inside Out - Anders tells Adara what to expect in her new life as a Grey Warden. *Different Yet The Same - Marius hears that Adara was wounded and comes to check on her, discovering that she is a mage and a Warden. *Living on a Razor's Edge - Nathaniel speaks with the newest Grey Warden *Larder By Lamplight - Vaia and Adara speak over a late-night snack. *Knew It All Along - Lucian confronts Adara after learning that she is a mage. *Start With The Easy Things - Kahrin and Adara deal with the private aftermath of the Keep attack. ='9:33'= Kingsway *Somebody Please Put Baby In The Corner - Adara, Marius, Nathaniel, and Kahrin are bested by Moat's troublesome baby. *Right On The Nose - Fiagai breaks things off with Adara, which doesn't stop him from punching Marius in the face. *A Fairy Story - Marius and Sybil take Adara out to help her get over her sorrow, and they meet Leliana playing in a tavern. *Slumber Party - Marius, Sybil, and Adara crash as Marius's mother's home after their night out in the city *Sista, You Know You Got A Friend In Me - Anders talks to Adara about her recent break-up. *Keep 'Em Coming - Adara gets drunk with Kahrin to try and deal with her feelings about Fiagai. *Bedroom Wounds - Adara makes a mistake and drunkenly calls on Fiagai, mistakenly ending up in Lucian's room afterwards *The Bitching Hour - Lucian asks Vaia to come get the drunk, crying elf mage out of his room. *No Black Tie Required - The Grey Wardens--including the Orlesians--enjoy a tense dinner party and drinking game. *Right In The Kisser - Marius and Adara spar, and Adara fights a little dirty. *Bruised and Bloodied - The ex-templar Devlin comes by the infirmary with a broken hand. *Not A Natural Hunter - Adara and Nicolette reunite on the road from Amaranthine. Harvestmere *Strangeways, Here We Come - The newest Warden at the Keep, Carver Hawke, helps Adara gather herbs *Time To Waste - Leliana speaks to Adara in the library *Nobody Said It Was Easy - Adara tries to help Marius and Sybil with their relationship trouble. *An Itch To Scratch - Fiagai comes to the clinic with a very embarrassing ailment. *Aches and Pains - Carver comes by the clinic, and Adara seduces him *Things That Go Bump In the Night - Fiagai learns about Carver and Adara *Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire - After Carver and Fiagai brawl in the woods, Nathaniel decides it's time to give Adara a bit of relationship advice along with a sudden swimming lesson. *Ache in my Heart, Thorn in my Side - Fiagai confesses that he loves Adara, and she admits that she loves him too. *Heart Not The Same Since Yours Was Stolen - Adara tells Carver that they can't have sex anymore. *Tubthumping - Marius and Adara unwind after a stressful few days with way too much alcohol. Satinalia *Dinner Becomes Her - Fiagai gives Adara a gift, and they have Satinalia dinner with Nathaniel and Fiona. Firstfall *Dot the T's and Cross the I's - Adara helps Carver with a letter. *Chatty Mages - Anders and Adara chat over work. *Let's Dance - Kahrin and Marius spar while Adara watches. *You Can Never Go Home - Adara and Marius bump into Adara's brother Levi in Amaranthine. *An Arrow To The Knee - ''Incomplete *Didn't Seem Important to Tell You - Adara learns that Carver has templar abilities. *Too Many Eyes, You Know? - Marius and Adara meet Kalila Dixon and her men fighting giant spiders. *Handle With Care - Sybil gets sick, and Adara tells her and Marius that Sybil is pregnant. *Under the Weather - Adara discovers that Captain Penelope Shippard is pregnant. *Second Verse, Same Song - Now it's Kahrin's turn to be sad and drunk and heartbroken. *Pitch Together or Fall Apart - The expedition to the Brecilian Forest gets underway *If You Go Down to the Woods Today... - The expedition runs into plenty of trouble in the forest. *Pitching A Tent - Carver tries to help Adara pitch a tent but things get a little awkward instead *An Unfortunate Series of Events - Anders is badly injured after the expedition Haring *Not A Quiet Evening - The Wardens meet Kayreeh in Denerim on their way home *Til The Sun Comes Back Around - Adara and Carver have drinks and also sex. Whoops. *Waiting At The Gates - Marius is excited to see Adara after her long absence. *Intending to Burn, Pretending to Fight It - Adara and Carver keep on having sex. *Halfway Living and Halfway Lying - Adara tells Fiagai about Carver, and they break things off. *You Can Count On Me - Marius comforts Adara after her breakup. *Nightmare Lines and an Empty Heart - Adara and Carver talk. * Rock Bottom - Nathaniel comes to the clinic with a broken hand and some angry words. * I'm Always Dragging That Horse Around - Adara checks on Carver after his fight with Nathaniel * Good Herbs Make A Perfect Potion - Adara meets Anya in the forest. * Time May Change Me - Marius has bought a house and wants to see what Adara thinks of it. First Day *Big Brother Is Watching - Adara and Carver make out in an alley. Marius interrupts them and brings them to hang out with his mother instead. ='9:34'= Wintermarch *I Just Gotta Tell You - Anders tells Adara that he's married Kahrin, and Adara realizes she's in love with Carver *Take The Reins - Anders tells Adara that he's being transferred to Denerim and she'll be in charge of the infirmary at Vigil's Keep *Our Hips Can't Say It All - Adara tells Carver she loves him. His reaction is a little underwhelming. *When You're Smiling - Marius and Sybil finally tie the knot and it's adorable *A Question of Time - Adara and Nathaniel travel to the Western Hills and on the way they talk a little *Reporting for Duty - Adara and Nathaniel arrive in the Western Hills to root out the darkspawn there Cloudreach *New Paths - Carver and Adara are transferred to Soldier's Peak. They arrive and meet Avernus. *The Opening to the Underworld - Oghren arrives at Soldier's Peak. He and Carver do not get along. *What Your Silence Says - Carver tells Adara about his deceased lover Riley. *A Warning Flies South - Adara receives a letter from Nathaniel telling her of the annullment of the Circle in Ansburg and warning her not to travel alone due to increased templar harassment of mages *Missives and Misgivings - Adara gets a letter from Nathaniel mentioning that Bethany Hawke is now a Grey Warden and on the way to Ferelden *What Makes A Home A Home? - Adara and Carver meet one of the many children running about Soldier's Peak: an orphan named Liam, whose Dryden father passed away and whose elven mother abandoned him *Scholarl est Correspondentia - A series of letters exchanged between Adara and Anders, beginning in Cloudreach *Family Reunions and Fading Wardens - Cauthrien and Bethany arrive at Soldier's Peak with a new Warden named Kein in tow, whose taint is progressing strangely rapidly. Kein stays behind with Avernus while the rest of the Wardens prepare to leave for Redcliffe. *Indoor Picnic - Adara and Bethany make s'mores and talk. *Deep Warden Blue Heroics - The Wardens pause to save a little girl who fell in a river. Bloomingtide *Among the Greenery - Adara meets Fergus Cousland and his daughter Riane in Highever. Elven women remind Riane of her late mother, and Adara's ovaries hurt. * Hate To See Your Heartbreak - Adara and Marius reunite in Highever after the death of Marius's wife, Sybil. *Fear Not The Night - The Wardens head into the Deep Roads under Redcliffe to save kidnapped women and kill broodmothers. Fiagai dies, and Adara is heartbroken. *Voice In The Dark - Anders and Adara talk in the Deep Roads about their various fears. *Reverence - After leaving the Deep Roads, Adara starts trying to work through her grief with Carver *Mostly Housebroken - Adara and Carver head to the tavern in town and meet Laica. Adara volunteers Carver to take her to the Redcliffe Ball *The Shaggy Dog - Adara and Nathaniel go through some of Fiagai's belongings. *The Guerrin Guestbook - Adara introduces herself to Teagan and Breanna *In Good Spirits - Adara and Xander chat at the ball. *For A Smile They Can Share The Night - Adara and Carver attempt to play 'strangers at a bar' at the ball and end up sneaking off to the chapel for some hanky-panky *Let The Banquet Commence! - Adara and Carver slip into the banquet hall after their little tryst * Table Talk - Some of the Grey Wardens plus Laica have dinner in the banquet hall. * Oops! - Before leaving Redcliffe, Carver finds the necklace that Fiagai gave to Adara, that she tried to break after he died. Carver tries to repair it. They talk about a lot of hurts old and new. * Battered, Bruised, But Not Broken - * No More Dead - Adara confronts Nathaniel about inviting Marius to join the Grey Wardens * Faith - Justinian * Best Laid Plans Gone Awry - Marius confronts Adara about the way she's been avoiding him. * A Friendly Visit - Adara talks with Anya and Fergus * Con-Joined - Marius undergoes his Joining * Something To Answer For - Adara confronts Anders about his plans to flee for the Free Marches * Red Jenny and the Case of the Wrong Identity - Adara and Carver meet Adara's long-lost sister Miriam, a Red Jenny in Highever.